


The Fall Of A God

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Okegom Roleplay
Genre: Defeat, Loss, New World, Other, also rip shino, also rip the inhabitants of his world, and they could actually be important again, btw there isn't any actual rape just a mention of a character recently being raped, hopefully they'll have their lives back to normal someday, rebuild, rip scree, she don't get noticed, viol why you have to be evil, will he ever make an appearance in another world who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: The war is over. Viol has won, like she has so many countless times before. All Scree can do now is tell his people of their defeat. After this, what can he do? All the other Gods believe he is dead, as is part of his deal with Viol, so what now? Maybe he'll sit and wait out the rest of his life. But is that fair on his people? Maybe he'll attack another world. But is power worth turning friends into enemies? Well, no other worlds will ever know. So, what really did happen after his defeat? Let's take a look.





	The Fall Of A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> Scree and his world, they are mentioned, but never explained, especially not in depth. So, I thought to myself, what's the best way to bring some life to this character? Well, why not write a story retelling the day he fell off the map? That's exactly what this is. From the perspective of his head angel Shino and then from the perspective of Scree himself, this story retells the day Scree's world fell under the radar and out of sight from the other God's.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story will exactly be, it may have 2 or more chapters, but it will probably just be one. Anyway, Scree might resurface one day, and hopefully now with Nadine knowing he's alive the said possibility of his return is now even more likely.

"From Time and IN-4...? W-Who are these people..." Nadine spoke to no-one but herself, and pulled a CD in a small plastic wallet out of the envelope. The letter inside the envelope had stated that the CD couldn't be trusted with Fumus as he wouldn't handle the situation well, so it had been sent to Nadine instead. She sat back on her bed and took her laptop off of her desk. Sitting on her pillow with her back against the bed frame, she opened the CD drive and put the CD in. "Please just let it not be a virus..." A video started up, with the beginning message stating she should pause or stop the video if anyone else entered her room while it was playing. She decided to plug in and put on headphones, so that no one else could hear the video. She hit play, and a video began playing. She instantly recognised the place as the world of Scree. "S-Scree?" She softly whispered to herself in surprise. "But, e-everyone says he's dead..." After confirming it to be the world of her old friend, she began paying closer attention to every detail of what was happening in the video.

//R3C0RD1NG[]EN7TRY-247///START;:

When he finally entered, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had been pacing around the room for what felt like forever, waiting for Lord Scree to come back from Viol's World. But when he finally returned, there was no celebrating, no victory. He simply stepped out of the portal and into the room, collapsing on the floor instantly. "M-My Lord!" I ran over to him as soon as I had calmed myself. The bright red glow had faded from his cape, and his sword was nowhere to be seen. I helped him to his feet, asking what had happened, but he didn't say anything. I got him over to his chair for him to sit down, and he finally spoke. "Viol... We've lost... First she takes my eye, rapes me... And now she's going to take our World's freedom..." I didn't understand, what did he... O-Oh god... He took his hand away from his right eye, to reveal nothing but a gory eye socket. Viol had gouged his eye out, and I doubt even Lord Scree's magic could heal it. "Lord Scree, w-with all due respect, you shouldn't be here..." Crouching down next to him, I placed a hand on his leg. "You need a doctor."  
"Oh, Shiro... Please, spare me your useless sympathy." I was quite hurt, if I'm being honest. "I'm a God, for christ's sake! I don't need your pity." He slowly lifted himself out of the chair and nearly stumbled over, stopping himself by using a table for support. He hesitated for a second, saying "I'm sorry Shiro... I'm just not feeling like myself right now." He then simply took some bandages out from the draw underneath and wrapped them around his head. "I used my magic to stop the bleeding. Healed my other wounds too, but... There's no hope for my eye. That wouldn't work."  
"My Lord... What, exactly, happened out there?" There was a moment of silence, before he finally answered me. "I was humiliated, is what happened... Viol's army, they were too strong. I tried taking her on myself, but... That was the stupidest, shittest decision I've ever made... She completely overpowered me, but unlike the others... She didn't kill me. She took a part of my power, and made me swear loyalty to her."  
"In, what way?"  
"...Whenever she says she needs help, we send our army in to help hers. No hesitation, no questions asked, we just follow her. Along with that, I am to block all Devil's and God's access to our World, and never make contact unless she allows it."  
"So... You're saying, to all the other worlds... We're practically all d-dead?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying..." He hung his head down, in what I imagine was shame, before he looked back up at me. "You know... Maybe we could take power from others"  
"Scree, that wouldn't--"  
"All I'm saying, is that it's a possibility... Y-You know, I heard a devil, Ivlis, attacked the Gray Garden recently... I mean, m-maybe they're still weak, and we can take their power... O-Or Fumus, he thinks we're allies, he'd be an easy target..."  
"Scree, please... This i-isn't like you... Just think about what you're suggesting here."  
"I am thinking, dammit!" He slammed his hand down on the table, and switched to a softer tone, talking quietly and slowly. "I just, c-can't see any other choice other than sitting here and waiting... But that's just not fair on our people..."  
"Well it's not fair on the other devils and gods that did nothing to us... I mean, seriously Scree? You said yourself that she took a lot of your power. You wouldn't last five seconds in a battle..."  
"Well, I mean... M-Maybe you're right. But what do we do, then?"  
"We wait. Scree, it doesn't matter how long we're isolated for, we still have each other..."  
"Hah, what do you mean by that?"  
"I'm... Oh, god..." I stepped closer to him, blushing slightly, before confessing to him. "I'm trying to say, I-I love you." There was another moment of silence, where we just looked at each other. But then finally, he started laughing, breaking my heart in the process... "Ahah, that's a good one, Shiro... Seriously though we shouldn't be joking around." I didn't know what to say... I told him my feelings, and he just pushed them aside as a joke... We've known each other since we were kids, but he still doesn't feel anything... I just don't get it... "Hang on." He spoke again, breaking my train of thought. "There are people out there." He was right. I need to get over myself, it's the people I should be thinking about, not my feelings... But, still...

"Shiro, could you lend me your sword, please?"  
"Ah, o-of course, Lord Scree..." She unsheathed her sword, handing it to me. I turned it upside down, putting the blade to the floor to help me walk. Was Shiro being serious, when she said she loved me? Surely not... I mean, I have feelings for her, but for her to have feelings for me? No way. That would be a dream. Besides, if I confess, and she is joking... I'd just be making a fool of myself. "I need to tell them." I got up and went for the door, stopping as I felt her fingers wrap around my arm. "Don't... They won't want to hear it."  
"So then what would you have me do? Lie, to my own people?"  
"N-No, just... Sugarcoat it, or something... Make it sound like we're in a better position than we really are. Just, don't tell them the hard truth so early on." Breaking away from her grip, I went to leave again. "No, I can't Shiro. Lying to people, especially as their leader, never ends well. Varg, the devil of Nilo's world, he lied to his people before he died. They weren't exactly happy with him when they found out, and... It cost him his life." I left the room as fast as possible, before Shiro could protest further. Exiting into the outside world, sure enough, there was a large crowd waiting for me outside. Leaning Shiro's sword against the wooden railing, I began scanning over everyone, and I saw a few familiar faces. Zalon, one of my generals, and his wife Aeran, the inhabitants Evera, Kazora and Mogoren, and Tarq, one of my angels. Where my other angels are, I have no idea. Probably trying to keep it together after we lost the last battle, if I had to guess.

I could hear him outside. He was explaining to them how we were trapped, alone, defeated... It was obvious how devastated they were. I could hear some of our people crying, even. Which was, understandable... With the current state of everything, and having my feelings crushed, I myself felt like bursting into tears and breaking down. But, I couldn't... I had to be strong, or at least pretend to be, for our people.

"...What do we do then, my lord?" I could hear Zalon shout over the others, while trying to comfort his wife. "I don't know, Zalon. We wait, is what Shiro proposes. To be honest, I-"  
"To hell with Shiro! We can't just do nothing!" One voice shouted. "There's nothing else we can do! Retaliation would just end with us being destroyed, like all the other worlds Viol destroyed!" Tarq shouted back. "Well I think we'd be best off if-"  
"Enough!" A shout echoed through the woods. The crowd was cut off, and besides the people who couldn't help but keep crying, they all fell silent. Heavy steps resounded off the old steps, and looking to my left I instantly recognised them; it was Glaven. He was my highest ranking and most trusted general. I'd known him since we were kids, and my Father ruled this world instead of me. Now, after countless times before, it looked like he was here to defend and back me up once more. "You're all acting like animals!" He walked over to my side giving me a gentle but reassuring pat on the back. "It's good to see you Glav, especially now."  
"Don't worry my lord, I'll get them on your side even if it kills me."  
"Well the help is certainly appreciated. And I've told you before, you don't have to call me your lord."  
"Well it's what I want to call you Scree. Whether you like it or not." He turned back to the crowd, shouting at them. He was naturally good at making speeches. Better than me, that's for sure. "Do any of you even remember Scree's father at this point? Our old lord, Daimyo?" Many people hung there heads and looked at the floor, most likely in shame. My father was a great man, named after the Daimyo of Ancient Japan, and even based some of his principles off the country of the Earthen world itself. "Yes, of course you do. I may have been a child, but even I remember! Now do you remember what he taught us? About loyalty to our leader, and how we should never break that loyalty, as long as our leader himself stays loyal to their world and their people? Well what happened to that loyalty then?" He raised his voice more, trying to get into their heads, and make them remember. "When Lord Daimyo fell in battle, we were left in a world of despair and destruction. Well who the hell took you out of that passage of grief? Who took it upon himself to try and save a broken community?" He took his own sword from it's hilt, a Nagasa katana, and upon placing it into my left hand, took hold of my wrist and raised my arm into the air. "This man did! OUR God, Scree! If it weren't for him, we would have all been doomed to die years ago! So, that loyalty and respect we all showed for Daimyo, where is it for Scree? We aren't in a good position, but if we follow him there is not a single bone in my body that doubts that he WILL free us again!" Glaven finally let go of my arm, and I returned the sword to him. There was a moment of silence. People raised their heads, not one of them crying or complaining anymore. Five of my generals stepped through the crowd and out of the front. I didn't see them at first, but now, they were unmissable. They formed a line in front of the crowd, and from left to right it was: Aya, Kilzen, Riyako, Gura, and Zalon. They stood for a few moments, before grabbing their Nagasa's hilts. They all looked at each other and nodded, before they all knelt down on one knee in unison, unsheathing their Nagasa's and presenting them to me. They looked down at their blades, and in unison recited the Oath of Allegiance they all swore to my father years and years ago:  
"May your reign continue for a thousand, eight thousand generations, until the pebbles grow into boulders lush with moss, our Lord." I looked to my left, expecting to see Glaven preparing to speak again, but to my surprise he was gone. I looked back to my generals and there he was. He had joined them in swearing loyalty to me. "Rise. All six of you." Once again all together, they stood and sheathed their blades, looking up at me. "I know it won't be easy. We'll face hardships, and we may stay hidden like this for years, but with your support, we can come back fully powerful." Now addressing the entire crowd, I peaked my head further up. "I want you all to return to your homes. Tomorrow, we resume everything to how it has always been. We will not allow this defeat to ruin us. Glazen, Aya, Kilzen, Riyako, Gura, Zalon, meet with me tomorrow. We will discuss how we move forward from this, and how we might be able to return to power. Understood?" The crowd shouted "Yes, our Lord." Before turning and leaving. I looked back down on my generals once more. "I want you six to do the same, understood? Return home, and rest easy with your families tonight. We have a lot of work ahead of us."  
"Yes, Lord Scree!" They all bowed, before turning away and heading home themselves.

I was sat down in a chair when I heard the doorknob turn. Lord Scree entered, with a triumphant grin on his face. "I heard it all. Sounds like General Glazen helped you a lot, Lord Scree."  
"Yes, he did, as always. Here." He came over to me, returning my sword to me. "Tomorrow afternoon, meet me back at the castle." I nodded back to him. "I heard what you told the Generals. I'll be there Lord Scree, don't worry."  
"Good, good... What I said applies to you too, about going home, you know."  
"Oh, I know... I'll head out to the castle when you do, Lord Scree." I stood up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Come one Shiro, I really don't need this much help..."  
"You do, Lord Scree. And when I say I'm helping you, I'm not taking no for an answer." He let out a small chuckle, and started to walk with me. "Alright, fine Shiro. You win." Maybe this whole ordeal isn't the worst thing ever. If we really are trapped here, I can spend lots of time helping and just spending time with Lord Scree. We've known each other since we were both kids, I'm sure he'll return my feelings someday.

//R3C0RD1NG[]EN7TRY-247///END;:

She couldn't believe what she had just watched... Her friend Scree and his entire world was still okay... He must be blocking all access to his world, all because of this person called Viol... She knew she couldn't tell Fumus, so who could she tell? And how could she contact Scree? She didn't know how, but she knew she'd start focusing all her spare time and effort onto getting into contact with Scree, and she'd do everything in her power to help get their world free again.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOOOOOD--  
> This was a lot longer and took a lot longer to make than I had originally thought it would :P But hey, at least it's done now. Hope you liked it!


End file.
